Memoirs Of A Princess
by Sapphire Encrusted Locket
Summary: Amu, who harbors a secret so dark, not even her parents know of it. As a plan to get away from the bright life,Amu enrolls at Seiyo Academy, Where she meets Ikuto. But is it for the first time? And what does he know about her past that she doesn't?
1. Arriving in Osaka

Princess Hinamori Amu came to Seiyo Academy to live like a normal school girl. She thinks it's great being a school girl, gossiping, boy's, make-up, sleepovers....But she has to keep her identity a secret....How will she cope with a certain blue-haired boy around?

"Hinamori-Denka?" A maid poked her head around the pearly white door.

"Hai?" A pink-haired princess replied lazily from under the sheets of her king sized bed.

"It's 6:00, please meet Midori-Heika and Tsumugu-Heika at 8:30 in the grand dining hall."

The maid smiled sweetly as a pink head poked out from under the covers.

"Hai, Yokoto-san."

The maid supposedly called 'Yokoto' closed the door behind her as she waddled off to start the days chores.

_Today's the day I leave for Seiyo Academy in Osaka! Then, I'll enroll tomorrow morning. I'm so excited!_

Amu quickly walked to her giant wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for the day. She picked a baby blue skirt which flowed to the top of her knees, a white tank top, a thin, soft blue cardigan with a pair of baby blue ballet flats. When she finished she sat infront of her vanity case and tied her waist-length, rosy pink hair into a loose side plait, and tied it with her signature white, lacy ribbon.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and her gaze met her own as she looked into her honey-glazed eyes.

Amu tore her gaze from the mirror and glanced at her clock.

8:25

Good, she thought to herself as she made her way to the grand dining hall. As Amu walked through the spectacular halls of the palace she kept thinking about her new school, and how she would be able to keep her identity a secret. Before she could think anymore she had arrived infront of her parents.

"Ohaiyo, Mama, Papa, Ami."

"Good morning Amu." Her parents said politely as they smiled at their beautiful daughter.

"Good morning sis!" Amu's little sister Amu grinned at her, her mouth full of waffle as her light auburn locks bounced merrily on her shoulders, and her golden eyes met Amu's Honey-glazed orbs.

Amu ruffled her little sisters' hair and took her place at the grand dining table.

"As you are aware Amu, Today you leave for Seiyo Academy in Osaka." Her mother began.

"I trust you will be responsible in keeping your secret?"

"Yes mother."

"And that you will be a good girl for you Grandmother?"

"Yes mother, It'll be great!"

The whole family hugged tightly as they all set off to Osaka.

It wasn't long before they had reached Osaka and were bidding their farewells.

"Promise you will write?"

"Yes father, of course."

Ami burst into a flood of tears as Amu held her closely. Amu held out a hand to Amu and slowly revealed a golden locket with a sapphire place in the middle.

"You see this Ami? This is for you. I have one too, so as long as you always wear it, we will always be together."

Ami opened the locket gently to see pictures of her and Amu on each side.

"I will miss you sissy!" Her sister fell into Amu's arms, after giving her one final snotty kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you, mother, father. But I will visit as often as possible. I promise."

The royal family hugged once more and the black limo rode off as Princess Amu stood infront of her Grandmama's door.

_Knock knock knock._

The door opened to reveal an old women, at the age of 60, with grey hair pinned neatly into a bun, and a black dress with sleeves, and a white collar.

"Hello Grandmama!"

"Is that you my little cherrub? My gorgeous little princess?"

"Yes it is Grandmama!"

"Well, you better get in then hadn't you!"

After a while Amu had met all the maids and butlers and was now laying on her bed, getting more and more excited by the second for tomorrow. Suddenly there was a creak, and the door swung open to reveal a tall blonde, who's hair curled at the end, with astonishing aqua-blue eyes.

"Cousin Lulu?"

"The one and only!"

The two girls ran to eachother and held in a tight hug. After the bear-hug the girls settled down to watch some movies, as a reunion sleep over. Firstly they watched Enchanted, then Twilight, then their favourite movie since they were knee-high to a grasshopper, Anastasia.

"Ne, Amu-chan, do you have to keep your royalty a secret, like I do?"

"Hai, but I'm not sure how hard it'll be!"

"It's ok! As long as we have eachother, We'll be O.K!"

Those words reassured Amu as she rested her head on her beloved cousins' shoulder and soon, fell asleep. Soon after Lulu fell asleep too. It was a touching scene, but even in her dreams Amu couldn't stop thinking of the day that lay ahead of her tomorrow.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ok, then! This is my third fanfiction, but my second Shugo chara one. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and because I like the plot line of this story, I'll will most likely NOT I repeat NOT get writer's block. But if I do, I'm sure you'll be there to help me! Now one more thing.....Click the reveiw button, it'll make someone's day... One more thing. The chapter's will get longer, but this is like a prolouge!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, and I am in no way connected to the owner.


	2. I'm a 'kitten'

Hiding a princess ~ Chapter two

5:30

Amu's eyes fluttered open. Today she would enroll into Seiyo Academy, one of the most elight schools in Japan. She would have to change her name for the sake of her identity, so she chose the name Hoshina Amu, after her great-grandmother on her mother's side.

Amu sat up and looked around her. She noticed Lulu propped on a large, fluffy beanbag. Amu crept over quietly and gently nudged her cousin. Eventually a pair of sleepy aqau-blue eyes flew open.

"Morning sleepy-head!" Amu beamed.

"Oh, good morning Amu-chan..." Her cousin replied, now fully-awake.

"We should get ready for school, come on Lulu!"

Amu was jumping up and down in ecxitment as Lulu rolled her eyes and smiled.

The girls left for their own rooms and had a shower. Amu used her favourite shampoo, the one that smelled like strawberry's. Afterwards she had washed herself, Amu ran to her new closet which had all of her old clothes removed and new one's in their space. Amu would have to tone down a bit on the flashy jewels and tiara's, incase someone became suspicous, but that doesn't mean to say that she didn't have a nice set of clothes! She raked through her cubpoard to find her uniform, and as soon as she found it she began to put it on. A red-plaid skirt, a white shirt with long sleeves, with the cuffs folded over the sleeves of her black sweater. (Imagine how Rima wears her uniform, well that is how Amu wears hers!) She pulled on a pair of long white socks which came to the bottom of her skirt, which was just above her knees. After that she placed a pair of black mary-janes on her feet and to finish it off she let her silky rosy-pink hair flow like a waterfall to her mid-back, and wore a half-ponytail held in the middle of her head with her signature white, lacy ribbon.

_Perfect!_

Amu thought as she grabbed her bag and went down stairs to meet her cousin and Grandmama for breakfast.

"Good morning Grandmama!" Amu chirped

"Good morning Amu, dear."

Everyone had eaten their breakfast, which consisted of waffles covered in syrup and some orange juice, and Lulu and Amu had set off for Seiyo Academy. The girls were chatting about the academy, and no sooner they had reached it.

The male majority were gazing at the two beauty's as they made their way to classes. First up was maths, which both princesses were fine with, but of course being royal, they were graded top of every subject. Lulu wasn't new at this school, so she didn't have to be introduced, and so she grabbed a chair with an empty space next to it so her and Amu could sit with eachother.

The class silenced as the teacher hushed them and began introducing the new student.

"Now children, this semester we have a new student with us!" Nikaidou-sensei chirped.

"Please make her feel welcome!"

Amu took this as her queue and slid open the door and walked into the classroom elegantly.

The class gazed in awe at Amu.

"Hello, I am Hoshina Amu, I am 15 and I hope you take care of me!" Amu turned on her smile full-blast as the male section of the class had hearts in their eyes.

A few whispers were heard, such as,

_"Wow, she looks just like Princess Hinamori Amu! They even have the same first name!"_

_"She is really pretty..."_

_"I wish she could be my girlfriend!"_

_"She better stay away from Ikuto-sama!"_

The last whisper caught Amu's attention, she slowly looked around the class to find the source, and saw a tall thin girl, with maroon locks and feirce brown eyes. Yamabuki Saaya. Lulu had mentioned her to Amu, and told her to avoid Yamabuki.

_Who is Ikuto though?_

She thought as she scanned the class for someone who suited the name Ikuto. Nope... no-one. Her thoughts were interupted when Nikaidou-sensei gave her a seat.

"You may sit next to your cousin, Lulu."

The whole class were once more paying attention. They're related? Were the thoughts of the pupils. Well they are both very beautiful.

Amu took her place greatfully, and classes were about to begin when the door swung open and there stood a tall, slightly tanned boy, about the age of 16 with midnight-blue hair and mysterious dark blue orbs, stood impatiently.

"I'd say sorry I'm late, but I can't be bothered." He stated simply.

_Was this the Ikuto that Yamabuki was talking about? He sure does suit the name..._

The boy noticed Amu and took the seat next to her.

"The name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What's yours kitten?"

Amu flushed a light pink and replied,

"Hina---I mean H-Hoshina A-Amu..."

_Oh no! I nearly blew my cover!_

"Amu, huh? What a suitable name for a little kitten."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

So. Chapter two up! Sorry it wasn't long, but I'm in a rush to get somewhere! I would like to thank these people for reveiwing:

serra1forever

xxHeartlessxDeathxx

no name (I like the witty-ness!)

Foxgirl18

EmikoHoshiko

xXSangoTsukiyomixX

I would also like to say thank you for those who have just read it! Please reveiw!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara/Doki and I am in no way connected to the owner, Peach-pit.


	3. Lunch with the populars part 1

Chapter three~

Amu had told Lulu all about how she had met Saaya and Ikuto, and was now walking to school with discussing the subject.

"He called you kitten?!! Lulu exclaimed.

"E-Err... Yes, but I'm sure that's not doing any harm right cousin Lulu?"

"Hpmh. Just make sure you don't get to close and end up falling for him. You know you're already engaged to prince Hotori Tadase!"

"How could I forget _that_?" Amu asked impatiently.

The two girls giggled to themselves as they reached the gates of  
Seiyo. Amu and Lulu took their seats in their first subject of today, English. Ikuto also happened to be in this class, so he kept passing notes to Amu, most of which she didn't reply to, not until the last one. Amu opened the crumpled note that must have been the 15th one from Ikuto this period.

_Hey Amu, Have lunch with me today, you can bring your cousin along if you like, not that it makes a difference._

_~Ikuto_

Amu didn't no wether to accept his invitation or not, it was only to sit with him and his friends so why not? They're populars, that's why not. She would probably receive glares from all the popular girls, and all the guys would fight over her, and if she brought Lulu along, it would be twice as bad. Despite all the risks Amu replied to Ikuto's note.

_Ikuto_

_Sure, I'd love to spend lunch period with you and your friends, _

_and yes I will bring Lulu along just so you know._

_~Amu_

Amu noticed him smirk out of the corner of her eye, then sent a note to Lulu to inform her they were now eating lunch with the populars. Class seemed to drone on and on and on, but after what seemed an eternity the lunch bell rang. Ikuto stood up from his seat and walked over to Amu and Lulu.

"Hey kitten, Lulu." Ikuto said.

"Hey Ikuto!" Lulu replied happily.

Amu was confused. Did these two know each other or something? Well it wouldn't be a surprise considering Lulu had now been attending Seiyo Academy for three months, and Amu only for two days! So the three set off, Ikuto and Lulu walked ahead of Amu chatting about goodness knows what and occasionally Lulu would laugh evilly and send Amu a smirk. Amu was confused sure, but she brushed it off and pretended to ignore her 'beloved' cousin's mischievous smirks. No later they had arrived in the lunch hall and Amu was seated in between Lulu and Ikuto, sat opposite a load of populars.

END OF CHAPTER

I'm really sorry this is short, but I have to go somewhere important now, and may not update for a while, but don't worry I won't forget to update!

Please review~


	4. Lunch with the populars part 2

.God! It must have been a year since I last updated! I am so sorry!!!! Please oh please oh please forgive me~?

Chapter Four~

Amu gulped as she received peircing glares from the popular plastic girls sitting oppsite her on the dinner table. Lulu squeezed her hand gently, as she Amu shifted her glance towards the popular jock guy who made no attempt to hide the fact their eyes were shamelessly probing her body.

"Who's this?" A cold, unwelcoming female voice called, breaking the icy silence.

Amu scanned the table and found that the voice belonged to an evidently pissed blonde, with eyes identical to Tsukiyomi's, Amu noted.

"Just a stray little kitten I picked up in class." Ikuto replied, a smirk on his slightly tanned face.

A few cat-calls were heard, as the jocks snickered at Ikuto's remark.

"I have a name." Amu blurted harshly.

"Tell us then, sweet-cheeks." A Black-haired guy piped up.

Amu was about to retort haughtily to the comment, but she was cut off by Lulu in a rush of words.

"Hoshina Amu, that's her name." Lulu sent her cousin warning glances. Amu understood.

"So, how ya likin' Seiyo?" A husky voice questioned.

The source of the voice turned out to be a good-looking jock guy, on the side of the blondie that had treated Amu harshly only a few moments ago. He had brown tousled hair, and emerald green eyes.

"It's fine, I guess." Amu, not wanting to speak much more, lifted her tray and was about to walk away, when Ikuto, who had pretty much not said a complete sentence since they had arrived at the cafeteria grabbed her by the waist and pulled Amu back.

"Where'd ya think your goin?" He asked flirtatiously.

Amu struggled in his grip, and noting this, Ikuto held tighter. Much to Blondie's dislike.

Turning to face Ikuto, Amu spoke in a clipped tone.

"Let. Me. Go."

Lulu stood up and walked to the space behind her cousin. The jocks let out a few cat-calls, which only encouraged Ikuto futher.

"Or you'll do what?"

With a fast reflex, Amu dumped her tray on Ikuto's head.

"Or I'll do that, Tsukiyomi."

The entire cafeteria was absorbed into an icy silence.

"You little bitch!" Blondie screeched as she flew at Amu.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, gotta go! R&R for a cookie!


	5. Ikuto's not all sweet and sugar

Hiding a princess

Chapter five~

Amu and Lulu ran in the genreal direction of the door, Blondie hot on their tails.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY SCUM!!!!!" Blondie screeched.

Amu swiveled and turned on her feet. Fuming she walked straight infront of the pissed blonde. This caught said blonde by suprise, as she stopped in her place.

"...Scum?" Amu questioned her in a dangerous tone.

"Ladies, ladies, must we fight over me?" Ikuto strolled upto them without a care in the world, still dripping with the contents of Amu's lunch.

Amu turned her head to glare at Ikuto.

"You better keep this filthy little shit," said Amu, pointing towards said blonde, "Out of my way, unless you want me to get my father's elite lawyers on your spoilt little asses." (AN: Ironic hypocracy or what...)

"Why you little-" Blondie started, only to be cut off by Ikuto's threatning voice.

"Excuse me? My sister has a damned name you little shit! And _Utau _doesn't have to stay out of anyone's fucking way! So you watch your mouth." He finished sharply, glaring at Amu.

"I'm sure she does, Tsukiyomi. But I'd rather not poisin my mouth with _it's _name. I have it hard enough just looking at her." Amu retorted simply, glancing at her manicured nails.

That did it, as the next thing Amu felt was a sharp, white-hot pain on her left cheek. She stared in disbelief at the person who had just done it to her.

"Tsu- Tsukiyomi?!" She stuttered. "Ouch..." Amu muttered, placing a hand on her cheek.

Lulu stepped forward.

"You little son of a bitch!!! How dare you touch Hina- Lady Hoshina Amu!! Our lawyers will be on your ungrateful little arses before you know it!!!! STAY AWAY FROM HER NOW!!!!"

Ikuto smirked at Amu's furious cousin.

"I only gave her what she deserved." He stated simply, and walked away.

The entire female section of the cafeteria swooned, and started whispering about how brave and hot he was, where as the male section was torn, wether to stand for their Cool 'n' Spicy stunning Hoshina Amu, or their hot, deifinitly not frigid, Tsukiyomi Utau.

Feeling the tears about to spill over her honey-glazed eyes, Amu stood up. So much force had been put into the slap from Ikuto, her knees had buckled beneath Amu, and she dan't even noticed. Gracefully, Amu and Lulu strode to the exit doors, and when they were sure no one could see them, they ran back to their grandmother's mansion.

* * *

I AM JUST ABOUT TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP, IT'S JUST THAT NOW IS A GOOD TIME TO END THIS CHAPTER!!!! SO WAIT LIKE, 10-30 MINUTES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!!!!

Phew, Ikuto's such an ooc arsehole in this one. (: ahwell, all will change, faithful readers, all will change..... *evil laugh*


	6. How many damn royals!

Hiding a princess

~Chapter six~

"Amu, are you ok?" A concerned Lulu asked the pink-hared princess.

"Of course, I'm fine." Amu replied half-heartedly.

"And you definitly want to go to school?"

"100%. The only thing worse thatn going, would be not going. It shows him I'm weak otherwise..."

"Fine."

INFAMOUS TIME SKIP

The limo pulled up outside of Seiyo high, and out stepped a stunning pinkette with golden eyes, and a breath-taking blonde with aqua blue eyes. They walked to their homerooms in silence, avoiding the death glares they received from the female majority, and the explicit eyes that probed their innocent bodies from the male majority.

Suddenly, a petite blonde stood infront of them, blocking their way.

"Can we help you?" Amu asked in an impatient tone, misenterpreting the blondes motives.

"I simply came to befriend you."

Lulu and Amu looked at eachother, then towards the blonde.

"I know who you are. Hinamori Amu. Hinamori Lulu. I am Mashiro Rima, though I am known at school as Sukara Rima. For reasons I am sure you can understand, Amu."

Amu was to stunned for words. This girl was royalty too! Three seperate royals, all hidden with a fake identity, in the same school!

"This is Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Rima introduced Amu and Lulu to a pair of scarily alike purple heads.

"Oh my god! You two are the twins of the South district, right? And Mashiro Rima... East?"

"Correct." Rima replied impatiently, at Amu's slowness.

"The brave feat of which you performed yesterday was astonishing, I much appreciate your actions!" The one Amu guessed to be Nadeshiko spoke up.

"What? O-oh, that." Amu responded hestitently.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, standing up for yourself, Hina- I mean Hoshina-san." Nagihiko assured Amu.

She barely knew him, But Amu really liked Nagihiko, he was... supportive.

"It's something to be ashamed of in my books." A peircing female voice butt in.

The five royals turned to face a maroon-haired, green-eyed girl.

"And who the hell would you be?" Rima asked in a disgusted tone.

"Me? Ohohohohoho! I am none other than the beautiful, talented, popular Yamabuki Saaya!" The sea-weed eye girl announced.

"Who?" The purple-haired twins asked in unision.

Yamabuki looked as though a stake had been driven through her. Her momentary lapse of smugness was the perfect time for a seductive voice to intervene.

"You heard her, freaks."

Tsukiyomi Ikuto said, wrapping an arm around Saaya's shoulder, causing her to swoon.

"Oh god, look, it's none other that the bitches brother." Rima said, glaring up at Ikuto.

"Now, now, is their any need for that?" He asked, forging upset in his tone.

"Yes, yes there is." Rima replied, totally unnafected by his presence.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Ikuto said, moving his eyes to Amu.

"I know, isn't she just atrocious?" Amu said, pointing at Saaya.

"Goodness, you sure have a way with words don't you Hoshina?" He said, this time faking shock.

The little dispute was ended as the teacher entered the room.

"Ahch!" Ikuto suddenly shouted.

He started rubbing his head,

"Sensei, I have an awful headache... Could someone please accompany me to the nurses office?"

"Of course Ikuto-kun! Hoshina-san! Please take Ikuto to the nurses office. HE said gayly.


	7. I know your little secret!

Omfg… I AM SO SORRY! Thank you soo much for all your support folks (=

HERE WE GO! Chapter:::: 7!

Ikuto: Finlly

Me: Shut UP! (Throws brick at Ikuto's head)

Enjoy =3

" HELL NO!" Amu shouted.

The class went silent. All eyes turned to her.

"I beg your pardon?" The teacher asked, behind clenched teeth.

"Um… I mean… Fine."

"That's better, now GO!" The teacher bellowed.

Amu squeaked, but reluctantly edged out of the classroom, followed by a sniggering Ikuto.

Soon they were both far from the classroom.

Amu felt a sharp pain in the back of her leg.

"What the- Tsukiyomi! What the hell was that for?"

Ikuto picked Amu up by the collar. "Stay away from Saaya, hear me?"

Amu spat in Ikuto's face. Dropping her, Ikuto wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Why should I? I'm only giving her what SHE deserves."

"You just don't know when to stop, do you? I will make sure your life is living hell if you don't stop."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Amu inquired.

"I can afford things you can't even afford to look at." Ikuto smirked.

"Oh yeah? If that's true, how come I live in a freakin castle, and my parents own the largest district in Japan?"

Ikuto stuttered…

"As if, your not… you can't be. It's just not- your lying." He finally managed to say. Although deep down he knew she was telling the truth. How could he have not seen it? She was Hinamori Amu…

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Not that anything or anyone would want to go anywhere near it."

Ikuto took Amu by the collar once more.

"That wasn't a very clever idea, slut." Ikuto spat, venom seeping through his words.

"Don't you dar—" Amu started.

"I'll dare whatever I want, hear me?"

Amu gulped, as his tall frame towered over her, his fist still having a tight grip on her collar.

"Now I have a hold of you little secret, I can do whatever I want with you, unless you want this secret to be 'accidently' spread around the whole school…"

Amu gulped again, but knew better than to reject, so she slowly nodded her head.

"That's better. Now then, what shall I make you do first?"


	8. It's about to get real strange up here

I would like to thank you all profusely for giving me so many encouraging reviews! ARRRIIIGAATOOUUU =3

Shall we begin?

…..

Amu rolled over in her bed.

"why the hell did I do that?" she mentally screamed at herself.

"I'll just have to go back tomorrow, and act as though nothing ever happened. Yes, that's it. It's not as if anyone would believe a word Tsukiyomi said anyway… right? But… I can't choke back the feeling that… I've met Tsukiyomi before…"

An alarm clock went off at a rapid rate. Amu shot a glance at it.

5:30am.

Reaching across to shut it up, Amu's phone buzzed. She picked it up, and looked at the caller ID.

_Caller ID Unrecognized. Accept Call?_

Amu pressed accept. A husky voice came in from the speaker.

"Don't think I've forgotten our little… 'deal'." Ikuto said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." And with that, Amu pressed the red button on her phone, and chucked it somewhere.

She slipped on her uniform, and went to find Lulu.

Reaching Lulu's door, Amu knocked gently. There was no reply, but she could hear rushed whispers. Poking her head through the door, Amu saw Lulu on the phone.

"Shut it Tsukiyomi! Let me speak,"

… There was silence as the person on the other end of the phone spoke.

"I don't care! You owe Saaya's family your life. Not to mention my family. You didn't think you could just pay us back with money, did you? You paid back Saaya's family with… lies and tricks. You knew that no one would possibly ever want to marry Saaya, and so you took pity on the parents, didn't you? Look, Ikuto. Amu—She doesn't remember _that incident_, and it's probably for the better. But you have to be there when she does. When she remembers who you really are. Understood?"

…

"Good."

Lulu hung up and swiveled around to a half open door.

Odd, she thought. She'd could've sworn she'd left it shut.

Running down the stairs, she saw Amu at the large dining table. A whole plate of waffles sat infront of her, intack.

"You gonna eat those?" Lulu asked.

Amu pushed her plate towards her.

"Thanks," Lulu said.

Amu stood up, and walked slowly towards the door.

"I'm going on ahead. See you at school."

Once the door had been shut before her, Amu ran to the garage. The… Ferrari 599 GTO will do today. Amu hopped in the drivers seat, and sped away. Once at school she parked the car, and walked as slowly as humanely possible towards her class. It was still early. As she reached her classroom, she heard a girls voice, a girl crying.

Amu poked her head round door. Ikuto was stood infornt of Saaya, Arms folded and looking impatient, almost bored.

"But Ikuto-koi!" Saaya Sniffled.

"Look, it's over. It was never real. I feel the debt I owed to your parents is paid, so I no longer have to pretend to be in love with you." Ikuto stressed.

Suddenly, Saaya didn't seem so upset anymore… she seemed… pissed.

"It's because of that… that _slut!_ Isn't it?"

"Oi. Hoshina Amu is not a slut. You have no idea what she has been through!" Ikuto suddenly sprung to Amu's defense.

Said topic of discussion, Amu, stood at the door. Dumbstruck and speechless. Ikuto had been absolutely horrible to her, and now… he was standing up for her. It made no sense! And what had she been through? As far as Amu could remember, her life had been perfectly normal and uneventful. For a princess.

Suddenly, her dormant memory sprung forward, and attacked Amu's conscious mind.

_**Memory Flashback – Hinamori Amu**_

"_**Mama! Papa!" A five year-old Amu cried.**_

_**Her honey orbs reflected the flames that were engulfing her room.**_

_**A ray of hope shone through Amu, as a blue-haired boy flung her door open wide. Suddenly, a flame leaped forward and licked the boys arm. He fell to the ground, screaming in agony.**_

_**Amu looked around her room, and saw a glass of water. Of course it would do no good, but she was five. She knew no better. She flung it at the flames, but of course, it did nothing. **_

"_**AMU!" the boy on the floor cried. He looked about nine. "Your parents, they-" He was cut off by a loud scream.**_

_**Then all was black.**_

_**Memory Flashback Over**_

"Amu!" A voice called again.

Said person opened her eyes, slowly. Infront of her stood a worried looking blond, with pinky-red eyes.

"Ta-…Tadase-kun?"


	9. Ikuto's vow

I just have to say, you guys are the best reviewers and viewers I could ask for! And since you have all reviewed so soon, I shall update this chapter early (=

….

"Amu! Are you okay?" asked a concerned Hotori Tadase

Amu murmured some incoherent words.

"Amu?" Tadase said again.

"I said I'm fine, please stop worrying so much." Amu snapped.

He nodded.

"Sorry… I'm just confused." Amu defended. "What happened anyways?"

"I don't know. I only know what the doctors told me. That you were in class, around about 7:30am 4 days ago, and fainted all of a sudden." He explained

Amu's mind flung itself in to action, desperately trying to remember what she was doing in the classroom so early in the first place.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Of course! Ikuto and Saaya… What had he meant, anyways?

Amu backtracked for a second. "What do you mean? 4 days ago?" She enquired.

"Err… Well, Amu… You've been out for 4 days…"

Amu's face froze…

"Ne, Amu-chan?"

Tadase turned around to find the source of Amu's horror.

There was no one stood behind them…

"A-Amu?" he tried again.

"…"

"It's, It's not that b-bad, r-really…"

"…"

"Only f-four days…"

"Only. Four. Days?" Amu asked, venom seething through her tone.

"Y-yeah?"

"MY FREAKIN HAIR! IT'S BEEN WITHOUT A WASH FOR FOUR DAYS? OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD…"

"… Amu-chan, the nurses washed you…"

"…" Silence… "I knew that…"

The pair laughed together.

Amu choked on her laugh.

"Tsu…TSUKIYOMI?"

"Yo."

"What do you think you are doing here?" Amu screamed. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

At this pointed a nurse came in.

"Gomen, but we only allow 1 visitor at a time when Hoshina-san is in such a fragile state."

Ikuto sniggered. Fragile? Yeah right.

But he turned to Tadase. "Off you go now, Kiddy King."

Tadase made to retort, but realized there was no point, and with a hug for Amu, and a glare for Ikuto, he left.

Silence rested upon Amu and Ikuto. An akward silence.

"So… how are you feeling?" Ikuto asked, in attempt to break the ice.

"A debt, huh?" Amu quoted, in a clipped tone.

"…What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Tsukiyomi. What debt do you owe to my family?"

"I-"

"And what do you mean, '_you have no idea what she's been through!_'"

"I…"

"Go on. Spit it out."

"Amu…"

"That's Hinamori-denka to you!"

"…Hin-Hinamori-denka…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"… For what?"

"Lying to you… Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, a stupid, arrogant, annoying, disturbing, insolent-"

"Shut up! You have no idea what I've done for you!"

Amu stayed silent.

"I saved you! I'm the reason you're not dead this very minute!"

"…"

"Have you forgotten, Amu?"

"…"

"Forgotten what it used to be like between us?"

"I haven't forgotten…"

Ikuto's eyes went as wide as sauce-pans, and his mouth formed a tiny 'o'.

"Because there is nothing to remember." Amu finished.

And with that, she walked out of the room, and down the hospital wing. She had already been planning to do a runner, and this was the perfect opportunity.

Ikuto was still stood, firmly in place, rooted to the same spot. A tiny tear trickled down his cheek.

"I'll make you remember Amu… if it's the last thing I do…"

NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP…..

NOW (=


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

KAY FOLKS! WRITERS BLOCK! SORRY, I SHALL TRY AND BE BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER ASAP! Hugs and cookies and other random shiz, S.E.L =D


	11. Secrets revealed

School the next day was awkward to say at the least. Amu sat next to Ikuto in bioligy, so she had begged the teacher to move her. To no avail.

So Amu was just going to have to face the music. It was Ikuto who spoke first, breakin the painfully icy silence.

"About yesterday-"

"Forget it." Amu said bluntly.

"Am-"

"I said forget it!" Amu had spoken a little too loud, and a few heads swiveled in ther direction. Blushing, Amu returned to her worksheet.

Clearing his throat, Ikuto tried once more.

"Listen to m-"

"Oh for Christ sake! What do I have to do for some peace around here?"

With this, Amu grabbed her bags and stormed out of the classroom, just as the bell rang, obnoxiously loud and merry.

Snatching his books and bag, Ikuto followed suit, ignoring the curious stares from his classmates and teacher.

He saw a dash of pink hair, and pushed through the throng of students. Until he froze dead in his tracks. Who was that Amu was talking to?

Hotori Tadase.

Hiding behind a gang of emo wannabe's, he ear-wigged Amu and Tadase's conversation.

"So how long are you staying, Tadase?"

"A few months. And guess where?"

"… No idea."

"Your grandmother has kindly allowed me to stay in her residence for the duration of my stay!" Tadase announced this with the air of one cradling a rather large bombshell. (thanks, J.K)

"Y-You? Seriously? Ohmygod, that's great! This is gonna be so fun!" Amu declared happily.

"It is, huh? Anyway, I have to go to my next class now, as do you. And it appears someone is waiting for you…" Tadase pointed to the gang of death obsessed emo's, who all parted to reveal Ikuto, crouched and cupping an ear around his hand.

Before witnessing the bomb that was Amu exploding, Tadase made a quick depature.

Amu stalked towards Ikuto, and stared him down defiantly.

"You perverted little creep."

"No, Amu, let me-"

"You are so asking for it, boy."

"…I'm sor-"

"Aren't they all."

Their little awkward bubble was popped by the sudden intakes of breath. Confused, Amu and Ikuto (no longer crouching) stared around looking for the source of confusion. They found it.

Oh, they found it all right.

Pretty much every student was clutching a piece of printed paper in their hands, eyes shining with glee.

Slowly, one nerdy looking kid dared to walk up to the pair, and shoved his piece of paper under their noses. On it, in big, bold letters were the words;

_**North District Princess, Hinamori Amu. Aka, Hoshina Amu.**_

Beneath those words, were two pictures. One of Amu in all her finery, posing for a royal picture, and the other, Amu posing as Hoshina Amu in her school photo. The resemblance of the two photo's was painfully obvious. Even a village idiot could conclude that Hoshina Amu was infact, Princess Hinamori Amu.

The nerdy kid cleared his throat, and looked Amu in the eye, before bowing low and saying loud and clear,

"Hinamori-Hime?"


End file.
